The invention relates to a tool for machining workpieces by removing material.
Known tools of this type have a storage chamber into which a lubricant and/or coolant is introduced. A slide which is displaceably mounted in the storage chamber can apply a positive pressure to the lubricant and/or coolant, so that the latter is delivered via suitable channels into the area of the material-removing machining. It has been show that the metering of the lubricant or coolant is often not fine enough. As a result, either there is excessive contamination of the machined workpiece areas or the lubricating and/or cooling action is inadequate.
The object of the invention is to provide a tool which does not have these disadvantages.
In order to achieve this object, a tool is proposed in which an actuator is provided having a switching unit. The actuator acts together with the slide to discharge lubricant and/or coolant in a specific manner. It makes it possible to reliably avoid excessive and/or inadequate metering of the lubricant and coolant.
In a preferred embodiment, the actuator comprises an electric motor, with which the lubricant and coolant can be discharged in a specific manner.
In a preferred embodiment of the tool, a gearbox is provided. The design of the gearbox can influence the forces which act on the slide. It is also possible to influence the speed of the slide movement to produce the desired discharge of fluid. At the same time, this technical solution can be implemented simply and cost-effectively.
In a further preferred embodiment, the actuator comprises a pneumatic and/or hydraulic drive, which applies compressive force to the slide. This makes it possible to combine existing pneumatic and/or fluid systems of a tool apparatus with the tool discussed here, to apply a compressive force to the slide. The area of the workpiece which is being machined has applied to it a liquid which is present in the storage chamber rather than having a lubricant and/or coolant from a machine tool applied to it, which is possibly contaminated. The switching unit makes it possible to ensure that the lubrication and/or cooling of the area of the workpiece which is being machined has the fluid present in the storage chamber applied to it in a defined manner.
Other objects and features of the invention are explained with reference to the drawings.